miyu_cafefandomcom-20200213-history
Heaven
Heaven is the domain of the majority Seraphim, notably Angels whome are the ruling uniformed race of the dimension. It a place of light and virtue in mortal eyes, though it's appearance is different to all whom behold it to match their ideal world. The Angel side of heaven is much more linear however, They live in pearl spires and golden architecture of grand design and and live in a never ending dawn. never with bad weather and always soothing and calm to reflect the nature upon which the realm is founded. It is said to continue to infinity like Hell, however unlike Hell, those who enter into this realm will always be faced with the mighty High Gates that have stood since the dawn of the realms existance, i protects the realm entirely and no force has yet seen it brought down. Also unlike Hell, the realm is very selective on whom can enter it, not everybody can open a portal to this domain, it is a place of order and control. The only way for Demons to meet against the High Gates is to pass through Purgatory, after doing so, they can enter at the thinnest point of the rift and again be met infront of the Gates, any attempt to leave the High Gates platform will be met with the being in question pulled back to the platform with such force that they cannot escape unless wilfully leaving Heaven itself. This makes Heaven one of the safest and most secure domains in existance by design, with a nearly unbreakable gate and the protection from flying over it. Though Demons barely make it this far as Purgatory is mostly controlled by Angels , though not all, it is the eternal battle grounds in which no side can truly win, Angels with their tactical superiority and Demons with their sheer number. In the center of Heaven is it's most powerful and prominant feature, the Arch, said to be the remains of the Father Titan Anu. The Arch forms a gateway to the Source which is the center of Magic and Life in the Universe, from this Angels are born under the role of a certain aspect of creation, Though after the civil war, the Arch has been closed for all time and now Angels must reproduce naturally, which at the time was considered a equal to a crime, though some Angels such as Angelus was forgiven as she was a Council Member herself. Heaven is controlled in large part by the Arch-Council, They reside near the center and are handpicked by Heavens ruling force at the time, Michael, however after the civil war it became a vote on whom should join. Pre-civil war, Angels that were selected needed to already be an Arch-Angel which is the highest form of Angel in terms of power as they were "perfect" being made from the Arch, however angels worthy enough to gain Michaels attention were sometimes elevated to the role of Archangel through a ritual with the Arch itself. During the pre-civil war, the council needed to swear unending loyalty to the Elder God, whom at the time all in Heaven believed was just referred to as God, the creator of all universes. However, after the populus became aware of what they were worshipping, the Council elevated themselves to Cosmic Angels (Willing or not) , via the powers of the Elder God in order to keep control, this lead to a civil war lead by Zerachiel. Origin The Domain is actually a byproduct of the source, it created a layer around itself that was infinite and filled with light and life. It was only when the Titans used this area as a base of opperations to attack the Primordials that resided in Purgatory that it began to take shape. The gates and walls were created by them as a garrison and used this area to protect the lifestream so that the primordials do not intefere with it and consume the magic and "souls" that began to form from the source. During the climax of this war, the Titan Anu fought the Primordial God known as Tiamat in Purgatory, the battle was so climatic that both beings fell that day, Anu was taken back to Heaven and Tiamat's remains became Hell itself, the souls becoming the Prime Demons. Anu however was taken to the heart of the dimension where the source was strongest by his Titan brethern to heal, however it was too late, Anu refused them to take their own lives to give him lifeforce and made his body into a gateway for all whom wish to bathe in light. He became the Arch, the link between the Universe and the Source, magic was unleashed onto the world and the mortal races were forever bound by souls, which allowed them to weild magic. Though this was a double edged sword, souls were not needed for mortal races before, now that souls have became a part of their being, souls which can be manipulated and tortured for eternity if in the wrong hands. As such, the Source began to create the first Angels, whom were tasked with the protection of souls and bringers of Order, however early on, the Elder God began latch onto the Source itself, feeding from the souls of the dead. To cover up it's deception, it proclaimed itself God to the few Angels that were first born, making each Angel swear loyalty to it. The Angels could not see this force at it exists in the same dimension as the Source and no-one can percieve the source, a voice of wisdom in a new world was what it seemed to them and they followed blindly, pledging their souls to it's orders. Hence the Arch-Council was born. Notable Angels